


朝爱夕拾（二十一）

by Leaf23333



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf23333/pseuds/Leaf23333





	朝爱夕拾（二十一）

车窗外的房屋一一略过，从刚刚开始就有点不对劲，去往singto家的路应该有很多树，而他们开往了人口密集的地方。

“你要去买什么吗？怎么不回家？”

“别急，等会儿你就知道了。”

krist看着车子进入人流七拐八拐，慢慢地看到了几家熟悉的店面。这是他不会忘掉的地方。他知道过了这个街道，他们会拐入一个小区。

那小区里的某栋楼里某个房间里面装载着他最甜蜜的最痛楚的回忆。

他握住了那人空出来的一只手。

手被反握住拉到嘴边得了一个吻。

“上次你在这里看到我，就没有想过我为什么会出现吗？”

那时的krist根本不敢想，什么都不敢奢望。

krist看着singto停好车，拔出车钥匙。

上次他只在楼底下望了一眼，就不敢再把过去拿出来翻阅。  
他站在车旁，一种满胀的情绪从心头升起，他竟然有些害怕singto的爱比他想象中的还要沉重，多到粉身碎骨也不够偿还。

 

“走吧。”  
singto揉了揉爱人的发顶。  
电梯一路向上，越靠近krist的心跳就越大。

他看到singto在他面前输入了密码，101872。  
门响起了开锁声。  
所有他不敢猜测的都成了真。密码依然是两个人生日的组合数字。

“进来吧。”

krist站在门口，singto打开门的一霎那，恍如隔世。一个充满光亮的房间在他面前敞开，木色地板，柠檬黄沙发，瓷白茶几，红木书墙。

怎么会连家具都一样。

在分离的那些年，他无数次地幻想过，自己回到了这个家里，推开门，singto就坐在里面，他可以抱着他跟他絮絮叨叨地分享一天的工作，然后在他的身边安稳睡去。就这样一天一天循环到老。  
终于，他的妄想成了现实。

“p’sing。”泪水湿了眼眶，krist不敢迈进去，怕这是梦，一碰就碎。

他的手被singto牵着踏上了地板，他靠近那个大大的方形窗户，白色的纱帘后面，是撕心裂肺痛苦告别的地方，现在望出去，还能看到竖着路灯的路口，还能回忆起，那人站在大雨中失落的身影。

他转身抱住了singto。

“对不起，对不起。”  
泪水印湿了singto的衬衣。  
singto心疼地抱住他，“那天，你都看到的是吧。没关系的，一切都过去了现在你在这里，再多的难过都值得了。”

他轻轻抬起krist的脸，擦去他的眼泪，却怎么也擦不尽。“怎么你变得这么爱哭了，以前的kit可是一个小太阳。”

krist双手抹着眼泪，强扯出笑容：“我不哭了，kit是爱笑的。”

singto亲了亲他哭的红红的鼻头，“本来，不想这么快带你来的，但是我受不了了，我一个人住在这里面，到处都有你的影子，每一寸都会想起你。每一分都是煎熬。”  
“所以，kit。”  
“回来吧。”

酝酿已久的话，终于有机会被说出。

 

回来吧。

krist凝视着singto的眼睛，这个人一如从前明亮坚定，时光如何变迁也无法磨灭他的爱。

“我们做吧。”

从过去到未来，你是唯一的恒星。

krist靠近singto的脸，亲吻着那双澄澈眼睛，鼻峰，唇。  
那人的唇上薄下厚，他偏爱下唇，每次亲吻都要含进嘴里舔吮，这次缠绵了没几下就被撬开牙关，红舌相抵。  
两个人互相捧着对方，变换角度交换唾液，怎么吻也不够。singto的手从T恤下摆游进去，顺着精细的腰线一路向上，krist配合他伸开双臂，白T轻易被挑开，他又迫不及待贴上那个人，积年攒压的欲望一旦有了突破口便如沉寂的火山一下子爆发，高热的熔浆淌进血液里，让他只想为这个人燃烧，他毫无章法地解着那人的衬衣扣子，几番纠缠，被那人按着手一把撕开。  
肉体的相贴略略缓解了他的火，很快singto的吻从他的唇经过下巴，脖颈，锁骨，一双手没有停止作乱，顺着裤腰探进去抓住他的要害蹂躏。

krist想起他们以前热恋的时光，每天两个人都要黏在一起，singto对他的腿有着别样的痴迷，总爱从小腿一路摸到大腿，然后在他的腿根反复揉捏，等他被摸出火了，就被拉着一通颠鸾倒凤。

“嘶～”胸口的红豆被尖利的牙齿咬住，又被软舌抚慰。krist抱住那人毛绒绒的脑袋，觉得呼吸有些吃力。勉强理出情智，嗫嚅了一句：  
“p，我想去床上。”

流连红豆的人停下动作，缓解了一下急促的喘息，用低哑的声音说了一句：“抱紧我。”

下一秒，krist的腿被捞起，他瞬间明白了这是什么意思，借助身后白墙的支撑，双腿盘住那人的腰，双手搂住他的肩颈。将全部身体交付于他。

六年过去了，singto的臂膀比以前更有力了，krist揣度着是不是扛着摄影器械的缘故。但又觉得导演应该不用太费体力。这些乱七八糟的想法，很快被热吻驱赶。

卧室的门把没变，krist轻轻一转，门被打开，singto在接吻的间隙，脚一勾，“咔嚓”一声门被带上。

krist被放倒在柔软的床被上，平整的床面被扰乱，他的长裤被剥下，露出细白的腿部。  
耳边传来皮带“哐啷”声，singto的西裤应声落地，krist此刻才有机会好好看看他的身体，只这一眼便停住了，在singto精瘦的腰身上有一道蜈蚣似的缝合伤口。伤的位置在腹部，伤口有一个指节长，krist从床上坐起抚上那道伤口，“这里，怎么了？”

singto握住那双手，眼神闪了一下，“有一回去山林里拍戏，不小心从高的地方掉了下去，被树枝戳到了。”  
他尽量用轻松的语气来说这件事，不再去回想被困在那里血流不止的绝望。

“你骗人，肯定很疼。”krist抚摸着那里，他应该知道的，短短几年内成为一个有实力的导演付出的艰辛怎可能一句话带过。  
一想到在他虚弱的时候自己不在身边，krist的心揪起来一样疼。

“没关系了，kit，我那时想着你就没有那么疼了。”

这句话却让krist更难过。他轻轻地吻上那道伤疤。仿佛这样能减轻那时他所受的痛。

愈合伤口处的皮肤本来就有些敏感，在krist的反复亲吻下更是麻痒，singto的呼吸渐渐粗重。

“kit”  
他轻抚住那人柔软的发顶。

krist察觉到singto的动情，一把拉下他的内裤，含进了两腿间的物事。

“啊～”  
下半身触及的湿热如电流般冲击进他的大脑。在无数个想念的夜里，他一遍遍念着krist名字纾解自己的欲望。  
真正到了这一刻，身心上的巨大满足让他情不自禁地在那人口腔中抽动起来。

恋人发出的呻吟是最好的鼓励，即使krist的嘴巴发酸，他依旧尽力用唇肉包裹着，防止牙齿碰疼对方，嘴角的涎水控制不住地往下流，阴茎滑入了他的喉管，他却不要命地微仰起头颅，强忍住呕吐的冲动，方便那人侵入地更深。  
他愿意的，哪怕被singto的情欲烧死也甘愿。

singto注意到krist憋红的脸，瞬间有了些理智，自己太过火了。连忙从krist的口中抽出。

他蹲下身对上krist迷蒙的眼神：“kit，不要这样，难受要跟我说。”  
krist有些痴地看着他：“我不难受，p，我想要你，想的要死。”

singto的心抽疼，分开的岁月把他们变得伤痕累累、小心翼翼。

“好。”  
他再次吻上爱人有些红肿的唇。

krist最后一件遮蔽物也被脱下，两个人坦诚相见，singto把两个人的性器靠在一起，同时抚慰着。krist挺了挺难耐的下半身，跟着身上人的节奏在欲海里沉浮。  
长久忍耐的欲望没经过太多撩拨就发泄了出来。

 

“kit，疼就说出来。”  
singto将krist翻过了身，就着精液伸入了一指。  
滑腻的手指在krist的后穴浅浅地游走，多年未被开发的地方适应起来还是有些困难。krist咬住枕头，任凭汗打湿了额发，也没说出一句话。  
singto忍住自己的欲望耐心地探索着，等到一根手指能被完全吞入了，才加入了第二根。润滑有些不够了，singto有些着急，亲了一下krist的肩背，跑去了洗漱间，拿出了一瓶乳液。  
他挤了一大堆在手上，将白色液体喂进了后穴。  
乳液淡淡的香味散开，润滑顺利了很多，singto又加入了第三指。

室内很安静，静到只剩两个人的呼吸声和singto在krist股间侍弄的粘腻声。迟来的羞耻感让krist没办法再听下去。

“p～别弄了，直接上吧。”  
身后的声音消失了，krist害羞地看了一眼。  
singto又倒了一点乳液抹在了自己的柱身上。随后俯下了身，高热的身体贴上krist的后背，在他的后颈来回亲着，下半身进入了一点点。

krist可以清晰感觉到自己的身体被撑开，尝过欢好滋味的穴口没有太过抗拒。  
“p，再进一点。”  
singto咬住那人快要滴血的耳垂，硬是又挤了一半进去。  
进入比预想的难，singto被卡在不上不下的位置，不敢轻举妄动。  
krist呼了口气，耳边粗重的喘息声告诉他singto很不好受。他咬了咬下唇：“p再用力一点。你忘了吗？kit想要你。”

“啊～”  
身后的人再经不起半点撩拨。一用力全部送了进去。

krist疼的眼泪掉了下来。  
“kit，我爱你。”  
singto把那些眼泪吃进嘴里。

他出走的心经历过尘土、风雨。此刻终于回到了身边。  
什么都值了，再多的辛苦也可以忽略不计。

“p，我想看着你。”  
singto亲了亲恋人的脸颊，换了个正面的姿势，krist的双手拥抱着他。  
singto在那双眼睛里看到了全心全意的信任。

“p，我想回去，回到六年前，我们最默契的时候。”  
krist双腿勾住那人的腰，“给我快乐吧。”

singto低下头勾起那人的舌纠缠，循着记忆深深浅浅地试探可以令krist兴奋的那个点。

“p～～”  
krist的尾音明显上扬了，singto这才放着胆子，加快了频率，对准那点，大开大合起来。

krist的肌肤染上了粉红，眼角捎上魅色，眼睛水润润的。下面的嘴咬着他不放。  
怎么会这么甜美。  
singto的吻如雨点般落下，高热的茎体抽插地愈发凶狠。  
“p～唔，慢点。”  
怎么可能慢得下来，他渴望了多久。

singto折起那双细瘦的腿架到自己的肩上，恨不得把怀里的人摁进自己的骨血里。他拉起krist的手摸到两个人的结合处，那里汁水横流，泥泞不堪。

“kit”  
“感受到了吗？我们在一起了。”  
一遍遍的进入只为确认这一切是真实存在的。

一滴汗落了在krist的脸上。

“p，爱我，爱我不要停。”  
越是破碎越是完整，灵魂被充盈，krist收回手，抱紧自己的膝弯，将身体打开到极致，彻底沉没在这条没有尽头的爱河里。

 

不知怎的，krist突然记起了singto说过的那场初遇，在那个下雨天，他举着一把透明伞，看到一个人背着背包孤独地走在雨里，雨水将他淋透，他却毫不在意般前行。  
于是，他走到那个人身边，伸出一半伞，笑着对那个人说：

“一起走吧。”


End file.
